Even if it hurts?
by Ruefully-yours
Summary: "You take a break but you never give up on the person you love. You pause for a minute or two, and then you try again. You try even if you're hurt... until it doesn't. Not anymore."/
1. Even if it hurts?

**Prompt: "Even if it hurts?"/"Until it doesn't."**

 **Note: The moment I saw the two of them, I knew I was a goner. And so I dedicate this prompt to them. This is my first time trying to write them so if there are errors regarding their personalities, please tell me. I'm also going to follow the timeline of my story (it's not even published yet but hey, you won't get lost even if you were to read this before that.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash!**

* * *

"It's not like he'd done this before but I'm just..." A sigh can be heard before a pause. "I'm just tired at seeing him kill himself because of his hero complex."

Barry Allen could feel his heart plummeting at his girlfriend's statement.

He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, and he knew he shouldn't even be in the labs after he had dramatically walked away from her and their argument earlier- in front of the _demigod_ girl of all people!- but he couldn't help himself.

His mind is going mad with all the thoughts running through his head if he doesn't hurry up and fix everything.

It's nothing really. Caitlin's just overreacting with the fact that he was almost killed by that meta whose touch can melt one's flesh.

 _Lucky him_ , Camryn (the demigod) has the ability to phase through anything like a shadow. And since she was with him, she managed to share that ability of hers just by touching him.

His victory was short-lived when he was greeted by a fuming Caitlin back at the labs after he had disposed of the meta to the pipeline.

 _I wasn't even hurt_ , he had told her earlier but he was just met by silence which drove him mad which made him ramble his defense, eager to appease his girlfriend.

One thing led to another and the next thing he knew, he was walking out on her, all the while Camryn watched the scene unfold with a blank expression on her face.

"You know, there is a solution to your problem," Camryn's voice brought him out of his reverie.

His head shot up, curious as to what this girl would say. In the short time they had worked with her, she isn't the type to be friendly with everyone like how Oliver had been after his exile.

 _Heck, she might be even worse than Oliver!_

"What is it?" The curiosity in his girlfriend's voice is unmistakeable. He knew she wanted to know as much as he is.

"Break up with him,"

He never knew the impact of those four words until Camryn had laid it on Caitlin. He never knew Camryn was capable of breaking a person's heart without batting an eyelash.

What broke his heart even more was the silence that hung around the cortex.

Barry couldn't help but feel the rush of panic. _Was she seriously considering it...?_ Oh gods, he wouldn't be able to take it.

"What?" Caitlin's voice is barely audible but with the labs being silent, he had heard it.

He had heard how her voice cracked at the very last syllable. He knew he shouldn't dare to hope, and he knew there might be a possibility that his imagination is playing a trick on him but when he had heard Camryn speak, he knew he had to listen in.

"Think about it, Snow. You won't get those panic attacks whenever your boyfriend throws himself to danger. You won't get to watch as he-"

"No," Caitlin's voice is stern as if she was using her 'doctor' voice on the girl.

"Pardon?"

"I'm not breaking up with Barry. I won't break up with Barry." He could almost imagine her shaking her head frantically as she glared at Camryn.

At the same time, he could almost feel as if he was relieved from a thorn. And if he wasn't assured by his girlfriend's words about her not leaving him, her next words will.

"Breaking up with Barry is never an option, Cam. And if you can't understand that then maybe you should just leave me be and let me solve this."

"I forget that you humans have silly notion of pride," Camryn commented, now he was certain she wore that amused expression on her face. "Snow, you have to let it out whatever's bothering you, otherwise you won't be able to solve-"

"I'm just tired, okay?"

Barry winced at Caitlin's tone, not really knowing what to feel with her confession. Should he leave now or should he stay until he heard everything?

"I'm just tired at seeing him hurt all the time despite his speedy healing. What hurts more is that I can't do anything about it! I can't help him as he makes his way to danger." She ranted. "I just want to take a break. I just wanted to see him okay and not at death's doors."

"Then take a break,"

Barry's breath hitched. He doesn't know what he'll make of Camryn anymore. One moment she was supportive of their relationship, then the next, she was trying to break it up.

 _What is she up to?_

At Caitlin's silence, Camryn took her cue to continue.

"Like I've said, you're human. You are bound to get tired at some point. Though you may have gained an ability that makes you at least superior than an average human, you're still one. No one is stopping you from taking a break." Camryn told her. "Taking a break doesn't mean you're giving up on the person you love. You said it yourself, giving Allen up is never an option to you and so don't. You pause for a minute or two, then you try again."

Who knew this girl could be so wise? Who is she and why does she seem to be like an old person trapped inside a teenager?

" **Even if it hurts?** "

The silence that came after his girlfriend's question is deafening that he could almost hear his heart thumping loudly as he anticipated the demigod's reply. After all, her reply could either make or break their relationship.

Though the final decision will come from them, Camryn's answer might play a huge role.

" **Until it doesn't.** "

* * *

And so I'll leave the ending to you guys. :)


	2. I'm right here, I won't go anywhere

_**Prompt: "I'm right here, I won't go anywhere."**_

 _ **Note: Dedicated to the guest who didn't want to imagine Barry and Caitlin breaking up. (Though in my opinion, I think they never did since Caitlin refused to break up with him remember? Oh well.) Also, if you guys are curious, this is the original ending to the story before I decided to cut it. (I didn't reach the ending that's why I decided to cut it but oh well.)**_

 _ **So uhm, here you go, I guess?**_

* * *

If Barry isn't so devoted to his girlfriend, he might've kissed Camryn for doing him a great favor. He had to admit, he thought this girl hated him for she had done nothing but antagonize him in every possible way with all her remarks but now?

He couldn't help but see the girl in a newfound light. She had inadvertently became his annoying little sister.

Granted, she never acknowledged them as her friends, ( _she never acknowledged anyone as her friends, he recalled Henry telling him once. Violet had to push her way just for her to be called Camryn's friend._ ) he couldn't help but feel as if she became his new best friend.

"Now as much as I would like to be here to solve your issue with your boyfriend, I think there's this amazing concoction that you all call coffee and I think I might grab a cuppa or two. So this is the perfect opportunity to talk it out with your boyfriend since he is just outside of this room."

 _Nevermind,_ Barry decided. He took back every ounce of gratefulness he felt for the girl. How dare her rat him out? In his haze to know what his girlfriend and what that little spawn had been talking when he was gone, he had forgotten her ability to feel vibrations of the earth. No one can sneak up on her as long as they are standing on her domain.

This also gives her the ability to detect lies easily since technically, heartbeats are also vibrations.

"What are you talking about?"

 _Oh god_ , Barry almost groaned out loud. He could almost imagine her biting her lips as she look for answers in Camryn's eyes.

"And while you two are talking about your issue," Camryn ignored her question, almost getting ready on fleeing the scene before she got dragged by the storm. "Do please tell your boyfriend that in this realm, or in any realm possible, eavesdropping is considered a bad form. In fact, some places, people tend to cut off ears as a form of punishment."

Barry cringed at the thought of cutting his ears off just for eavesdropping.

"So if you want your boyfriend not to lose his ear, I suggest you inform him of such."

And with a pop, he could hear her leave through a portal made out of shadows which she fondly called shadow traveling, leaving an eerie silence between him and his girlfriend who is currently on the other side of the partition.

Though he wanted to beg Camryn to take him with her so as to avoid the whole confronting ordeal, he knew that by leaving, it would only make things worse, and might send another misunderstanding between him and his girlfriend.

And so, in the eternal words of General Li Shang, he manned up and stepped towards where Caitlin was, facing the impending storm, hoping to calm it down.

"So you were listening," Caitlin's cold voice sent chills down his spine as she turned his back on him.

"Listen Cait-"

"Didn't Joe taught you about how eavesdropping is bad? Or at least, it should be taught in school right?"

Is she serious? Is she really going to take Camryn's advice at heart?

He watched her go around, her hands flying to her hair. She's avoiding the issue, he realized as she launched on a full rant about how eavesdropping is bad form and how he should've never eavesdropped on them. ( _Who knows what secrets you've gathered. And no offence, Barry but you are a horrible liar._ )

She was in the middle of tackling the punishment for eavesdropping ( _Who would've thought? Cutting ears are really a thing back then. And since when did she rant? The last he checked, he was the rambler between the two of them._ ) when he realized why he had chosen to face the storm.

" **I'm right here,** " he spoke in a soft voice, effectively cutting her off in a mid rant. "And **I'm not going anywhere.** " He said with utmost sincerity that he almost wished Camryn was here for her to verify to his girlfriend about his words.

Maybe he did not need to, if only Caitlin were to turn around and look him in the eye. ( _Eyes are the mirror to one's soul, At least, that's what Camryn told them. It's amazing how much she knows._ )

He saw her froze on her tracks. He saw how her back straightened and how rigid her posture is.

They've known each other for so long that he could almost hear the gears of her brain turning while her heart beating loudly. He had known her well enough to imagine her biting her lip in contemplation, weighing the meaning of his words. He had known that she would-

"Good for you then,"

-brush his words off with a mean comment and act as if it doesn't matter to her when in reality, it's driving her thoughts crazy.

"Cait..." He took three strides to cross the room and catch her wrist, gently turning her towards him. His heart broke at the sight of her tear stricken face but more so, when she tried to wipe it away harshly.

Eyes glassy, he managed to calm her with his touch as he gently wiped away the remaining tears, caressing her face in the process.

"Apologizing isn't enough with what I've done, or what I'm continuing to do because of my job as the Flash and I don't know how long will I continue to run into danger, but believe me Cait when I tell you that I will always be here for you and I will never leave. No matter how much you push me away." He slowly told her for her to understand what he's relaying. "I'm really sorry that I made you think like that. I'll try to do better, I promise. I'll try to leave unscathed. Just... just don't break up with me, Cait. I don't know what I'd do if I lose you."

Caitlin took shaky breaths as she leaned towards his touch, her walls slowly breaking down for him. ( _Just like how it always been_ )

"I'm sorry too." She spoke up, surprising him ( _Whatever is she sorry for?_ ) just like always. "I'm sorry if I make it seem that I'm giving up on us easily. I'm not, if that's what you're thinking. I will never ever leave you." She said, making his heart soar. ( _What is it with this woman that makes him fall for her harder and harder each day?_ )

He smiled, for the first time that day as he leaned to touch his lips with hers, Caitlin deepening it the moment they did.

As they pulled away for the lack of air, she allowed him to engulf her into his embrace, never to let go any time soon.

"Just promise me one thing," He heard her mumble.

"What is it?"

"Come back to me."

He sighed, knowing that the crisis had fully averted.

"Always."

* * *

 _ **And this concludes the big fight of Snowbarry. Reviews are welcomed and if you wanted me to do more prompts, just please do tell me. I hope this exceeds your expectations, guest. Because I really don't know what I was writing in the first place.**_

 _ **Hope you guys liked this!**_


End file.
